Electronic devices such as mobile phones, routers, and set-top boxes are mostly provided with key structures, and are usually designed to have keys with light guiding effects. However, the lighting effects of the existing key structures are single, and it is difficult to realize simultaneous and regional display of lights of different colors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.